ElegantUnderstudy
' ' Name:' '''Clyde Rowan '''Element': Europium Font Color: Types using. #FF00BF. Session: Session L Age: 15 PesterTag: elegantUnderstudy. HE TypeS IN A SorT OF HammY ManneR.! Title: BANDIT of VANITY Land: Land of Gemstones and Rays Allegiance: Derse Modus: Clyde has the BEAUTY™ MODUS. It wqas crafted and given to him by his SISTER. Every time he captchalouges an item, the CAPTCHALOUGE CARD gains the color of the item. Clyde must then arrange the CARDS accordin to color in the most FABULOUS way possible. If the MODUS finds it suitable FABULOUS, then Clyde may retrieve any item from it. However, if he fails to meet its expectations, then all items are ejected. Sometimes, none of the colors he has can match up, so he will have to wait until he can add some more colors to the card rainbow. Strife Specibus: BlingKind. Using his fabulous jewelery, Clyde can smash a sucker in with style. Ranges from rings to necklaces to any jewelery Clyde has. Appearance: He wears an extravagant purple coat with a wide fur collar and what appears to be the design of some sort of tiger on the back. He wears black dress pants and some fancy blue dance shoes, as well as a blue bandanna on his head. Weirdo. Clyde is about 5'10 and has a pretty lean build. He has blue eyes and light brown hair which reaches to his eyebrows. He has Jewelery all over him as well. He has a multitude of rings across his fingers, and some fine necklaces across his neck. Interests: Clyde has an overbearing interest in fashion and recent fads. He inherited this interest from his guardian, SIS, who has influenced him greatly. He wishes to someday be a fashion designer like her, making outfits that are both fabulous and practical. He appreciates all sorts of music, and has a large and extensive CD library in his room. He also carries an interest in sculpting and painting, with the tools lying around in the art studio downstairs. He also has a taste for geology, and he knows just wahat jewel he is smashing your face in with. He picked up SBURB because he saw it as a chance to expand his artistic horizons. Background: Clyde has lived with his SISTER from day one, and he has strongly followed in her footsteps. He even looks a lot like her. He isn't really sure what happened to his parents, but he decides it would be best to just not ask. They live in a rather large and fancy home in ARKANSAS. Clyde always stood out both in and outside of school for ebiong very artsy and dramatic. He is very outgoing and friendly, but there are some people who are just off-put by his mannerisms and personality. A lot of people actually. But he's OK with that and doesn't hold it against them. He's happy for the friends he has. Relationships: Aside from his SISTER, Clyde has a number of close friends. He generally is willing to associate with anyone and isn't vry judgemental. He generally prefers to call people by their real names instead of their usernames when talking to them, if he knows their real name. He is friendly with DY due to their similar dramatic tendencies. DY also seems to appreciate his skill in the arts and often gives him positive feedback, though any suggestions she makes are usually impractical and/or distasteful. He is familiar with CD as well, despite being on seperate servers. This is because he paid CD to craft some jewelery for him, most of which he uses in his STRIFE SPECIBUS. Later, when he joins in on the session, he will try his best to remain friendly with the players on Prospit. Category:Dead